


A murderous conference

by Os_Lacrimale



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying presenter, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murderous Thoughts, One Shot, Scientific Conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Os_Lacrimale/pseuds/Os_Lacrimale
Summary: Will needs to attend an international neurology and brain science conference in New York. One of the speakers, though, qualifies himself to become the next masterpiece of the Chesapeake Ripper, at least if Will is not able to distract his fuming lover.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 75





	A murderous conference

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I wrote this piece rather quickly during a Neurology and Cognitive science conference in the South Korean university where I am currently doing my internship. I think everyone will be able to guess what circumstance exactly inspired me to write this… No worries, no scientists were harmed writing this.

“No, Hannibal, killing speakers simply because they smack too much while using a microphone is not an option!”   
“But that noise is excruciating Will!! You cannot say that you have not noticed how that individual smacks every time he starts talking.” Hannibal exasperatedly whispered back at an equally annoyed and exasperated Will Graham.   
Of course, Will had noticed the admittedly annoying smacking noise the speaker always performed whenever he stared speaking after a rhetorical pause. A noise, ordinarily easy to ignore, being exaggerated to a very wet and increasingly annoying sound, the longer the presentation lasted. It had the auditory sensation of a very moist, very toothless, and very sticky kiss that one associates with grandmothers that have forgotten their dentures on their nightstand. But murdering a speaker at an international neurology and brain science conference was certainly NOT an option. No matter how annoying their habit.   
Leaning in closer to his fuming lover Will tried to whisper inaudibly into his ear. “Of course, I have noticed Hannibal, just like probably 95% of all other attendees, though we do not automatically have the unquenchable urge to either kill, mutilate, or any combination thereof.” Well, if Will was sincere, the urge to murder a certain someone was getting stronger by the minute. But he was undoubtedly not sharing that with his cannibalistic lover, lest they would be having an international incident on their hands.   
“But Will, we could take care of him in the evening, and no one would be the wiser,” Hannibal whined. However, he would never confess to doing something as prolific as whining.   
Will wanted to point out that taking care of the currently presenting scientist in the evening would do nothing about their current discomfort and would, therefore, be pointless. His train of thought was interrupted, though when a particularly loud smack, delivered directly into the microphone, causing his lover to jump lightly in his seat.   
Checking his schedule lead Will to conclude that he would not be needed anymore for the rest of the day. He had only attended the conference today to watch the presentation of a psychology student he had supported during his Ph.D. thesis about thinking patterns of mayor psychopathic serial killers. Will himself would only have been needed to join the conference the following day to give an opening talk. Not that THAT would have been his preferred way to spend his free days. Jack had hijacked his weekend and had decided for Will to join in at an international conference. Luckily for Will, the meeting was only in New York and not in, let’s say, The Republic of South Korea. The only thing that could have made his supposed to be romantic weekend worse would have been a long plane flight.   
Already prepared to face a very disappointed lover when will need cancel at last moment, Will had gone home, only to be completely surprised to find Hannibal at the door with packed suitcases and ready to leave. Apparently, the doctor had somehow managed to obtain a last-minute invitation to the conference. Thus, ending up with both of them being here at the afternoon session of the meeting, with a murderous Hannibal next to him and a completely unsuspecting and smacking presenter/murder victim-in-spe in front of him.   
Pulled out of his thoughts by a very resounding smacking sound, Will grabbed the arm of his very ridged lover and pulled him out into the quiet lobby.   
Pulling Hannibal into his arms, Will lead his somewhat stunned psychiatrist to a sofa and pulled him down next to him, effectively hiding his own face in Hannibal’s shoulder in the process.   
“Are you alright, Will?” A slightly worried Hannibal asked, carefully nuzzling into his lovers’ curls.   
“Yeah…” Will exhaled in a muffled voice from where he was hidden in his lovers’ suit-jacket. “That sound was just becoming about unbearable…”   
Laughing softly, Hannibal wrapped his arms around his disgruntled FBI special agent. “I knew you would see it my way.” He murmured cheekily into his lover’s hair, knowing it would bait Will.   
Predictably Will attempted to pull himself upright again to shoot Hannibal a deadly glare, the effect though was marred by the grin he could barely hide at the mischievous glint in Hannibal’s eyes. “As mentioned before, Love. We all noticed the annoying habit of that individual. However, the intolerance thereof does not typically result in the imminent death of the annoying individual. Most people would rather get up and leave the hall, as we, and about ten other people, just did.”   
“That might avoid the discomfort for now, but that still leaves the risk that we reencounter him when we come back tomorrow.”   
“No, we will not love, I checked the schedule, he will not be presenting tomorrow or anytime on this conference. I think we managed to escape him, though I am willing to see things your way if we were to reencounter him during dinner.”   
A visibly shuddering Hannibal shook his head, “Please, Will, do not ever associate the dinner date I planned for this evening with this individual. It tempts me to commit the completely illogical and irresponsible action of killing him mid-speech.”   
Laughing softly, Will leaned his forehead against his lovers. “I promise you, Hannibal, if that speaker is sitting next to us, you have all my support to kill him, and I might even be of help.”


End file.
